Stay with Me
by Skywolf24
Summary: A roof top encounter that unveils the hearts of the Bat and the Cat.


**Stay with Me**

**A disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros and Rocksteady Studios**

* * *

The whole city was restless. On the edge with the wails of the sirens echoing throughout the labrithyth of the city of the darkest of devils and fallen angels. She flipped her goggles over the ears of her leather strapped cowl and flitted across the rooftops, stiletto boots clicking on the cracks of the cement. A twist of a red smirk she cracked her whip in the air and leaped off the edge, gliding into the smoky air with her claws reaching out for the nearest rooftop which came into her view. With practiced ease and grace, she flipped into the air, nosing down to catch the railing of a stairwell and landed on her heels with perfect balance.

A few black alley cats walked out of an alley, their yellow eyes gleaming at her dark silhouette, as she crouched on her knees, hands gripping the rail and piercing emerald eyes staring down at the shadows of urban decay harvesting over every crevice of the East End, a forsaken place-full of crime and malice.

She tore her eyes away from the grim setting, and focusing on the jewelry store across the street. The amber caress of light from the corner street lamp shone over the windows, showing the glistening treasures behind the glass barrier.

Licking her lips, Catwoman jumped down from her perch, avoiding the flashes of red from patrol cars speeding down the streets, she pressed her lithe form against the wall, sucking a heavy inhalation of breath, getting her veins pumping with rushes of adrenaline. She glared at the store, and then retracted out her claws with a dangerous thought skimming through her ingenious mind.

She casually stepped out of the darkness, her eyes scanned the area and then she back flipped over a car, her leather suit mere inches from the roof of the beat up vehicle, and then she landed on her heels with a defiant grin playing on the edges of her lips. She raced to the store window, and stared at the sparkling diamond necklaces and rings just waiting to be grasped by a thief.

Pressing her glove on the window, she removed a glass cutter from her belt and began aligning the tool against the glass as a wayward thought of Batman clouded her mind. "He's busy at the Joker's Funhouse. He wouldn't care if one necklace was missing." She hesitated for a moment, looking over her shoulder at the misty bat-signal reflecting in the rain clouds. "Get a grip Selina," she chided in a muttering whisper. "He doesn't care about your career choices, Hell he cares only about Gotham. She's his lover. I'm just a girl with a bad attitude."

The etch of the glass drove her green eyes back her mission, she carefully with a delicate grip of her fingers, placed the small piece of glass on the stone ledge, and slipped her hand inside, grabbed the necklace before the alarm bell sounded off and she melted into the shadows.

Her sharp green eyes scanned the sidewalks, and then she looked at the necklace clutched in her hands with a small frown of disappointment curved on her lips. "I just he doesn't care." She dropped down her suit, the gold was cold on her breasts, but it still didn't give her the sense of thrill. Sighing with frustration ragged in her breath, she leaned her back brick and stared at the bat-signal before climbing a fire escape.

When Catwoman made to a stone perch with a gargoyle on corner ledge, she lowered her body down, tucking her knees close to her chest as patrol GCPD choppers thumped above her, beaming down their searchlights over the streets and she scoffed them away, glaring up at the sky with an intense burning in her smoky green eyes.

"Selina,"

She turned her gaze and as if her disobedient heart, summoned him, Batman emerged from the shadows of the doorway. Catwoman slid her body off the stone, swaying her dangerous curves for to his dark, menacing presence as she narrowed her eyes at the marks of his gray Kevlar armor.

"Did a rough night cleaning up the Joker's mess?"

Batman grimaced, his voice became a rumbling growl, "Harley Quinn murdered to cops tonight and craved their faces with Glasgow scars." he replied, enclosing his gauntlet forearm over his side wound. He looked at her with his intense crystal blue eyes under the fierce cowl. "I put your friend back in Arkham."

Catwoman clenched her jaw, "She's not my friend. Never was, Bruce." She crossed her arms, and spun on her heels, turning her back on him. "That clown girl caused me to pay for her sins. Her and Ivy. I live this life alone. No one to drag me into the grave with them." She looked her shoulder, "I guess I'm just like you, Dark Knight. Alone and broken... Well, maybe not that broken."

Batman extended his gloved hand, "Hand it over, Selina." he said with a deep growl.

"Hand what over," she tartly smiled, "You need to be more specific."

"I don't have time for your games, Selina. Hand it over." He gave her a piercing glare of blue."Now."

"This is how it's going to be with us," Selina snarled, unzipping her suit slowly with a devilish gleam in her eyes. She threw the necklace at his boots. "After all the Hell we've been through with this city." She shook her head, trying to gather her fierce semblance. "The scars we collected. You still won't let me unmask your heart."

"It's not that, Selina." Batman said, he stood behind her, cape draped over his shoulders.

She turned and met his stare, "Then what, Bruce?" her voice had become tensed. "Do you want me to give up the claws and become a part of your Bat family? Or is there something else you want from me?" She closed her eyes, hot tears brimming behind the lids. "For once stop being the cold-hearted detective and tell me what you feel?"

"Selina," he spoke with tender gruffness in his voice, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You proved to me that you can be trusted if it's for the right reasons and not stealing."

"You're going to have to better than that, handsome, she backed away from his grasp. "Tell me, did you love Talia more than me?"

Batman lowered his head, and released a pained sigh, "At one time I loved her." he revealed with a low whisper. He looked up and stared into her green eyes. "But never like I have loved you, Selina."

Catwoman bit her lip, and then replied. "I can't change my past, Bruce. I'm branded with the sins I've forged in the alleys and rooftops. I will always be the Cat just as you will always be the Bat." She rolled her eyes to the foggy sky as lightning flashed in the distance. She turned, stepping closer and placed her hand on his dark gray cowl. "If I could say it without fear of losing you, I would."

"I know," he said softly, wrapped his arms over her, his hands gripped her shoulder and lower back, and he pulled her closer, never taking his eyes off of her. Catwoman placed her hands on the bat symbol of his broad chest, feeling the heat of his massive, powerful body against her gloves.

She lifted her eyes, his hot breath was ghosting over her pale skin. "Stay with me, tonight." Her finger brushed over his soft bottom lip. "Save one last life in Gotham."

"You asked, Selina Kyle," He lowered his down, pressing it over her forehead as they became nose to nose, and lips inches from a kiss. He lifted his hand up, placing them over her mask, and slowly eased off her face, allowing tangles of sleek raven to billow in the wind. "You're even more beautiful without the mask." His hand dropped the cowl as his lips brushed warmth over her mouth, Selina closed her eyes as he softly enveloped his soft lips over hers, both mouths pressed hotly together.

Batman closed his eyes, body finally feeling no pain against the warmth of his lover against him as he deepened personality into a kiss full of need, want and trust. _One day,_ he thought as his lips tasted her mouth. _I will no longer have to chase her._

_Tonight, _Selina thought, feeling his strong heart beat,_ I won't run._


End file.
